


ER

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>응급실 배경이지만 비전공자인 제가 병원 시스템에 대해 뭐 그리 잘 알겠습니까... 반 쯤은 다 허구인 것을.</p>
    </blockquote>





	ER

**Author's Note:**

> 응급실 배경이지만 비전공자인 제가 병원 시스템에 대해 뭐 그리 잘 알겠습니까... 반 쯤은 다 허구인 것을.

“손은 씻은 거에요?”

느닷없는 소리에 맥코이는 저도 모르게 혀를 찼다. 제임스 타이베리우스 커크. 이제 그 미들네임까지도 기억에 생생한 단골 환자가 예의 그 매력적인 미소를 지어보였다. 

“뭐라고요?”  
“손, 씻고 그 장갑 끼는거냐고요.”

정정. 매력적이라는 것은 너스 스테이션과 주변 보호자들에게만 통하는 말로 맥코이에게는 한 점 감흥도 주지 못한다. 그 미소가 보인다는 것은 맥코이의 짜증을 돋굴 일이 하나 더 늘어난다는 것 뿐. 맥코이는 푸른 눈동자를 따라 제 손을 바라보았다.

“라텍스 글러브를 끼는 의료진의 60% 가량이 손을 씻지 않는다는 연구 결과가 있었는데, 모르는 일이었나 보죠?”  
“라텍스 장갑에 묻어 있는 세균이 장갑을 벗는 행위를 통해 손으로 옮겨 붙으면서 환자에게도 옮아갈 수 있다는 이야기를 하고 싶은 거라면…….”  
“...읽었구나!”

환하게 웃는 눈동자가 빛난다. 작게 탄성이, 지나가던 간호사들 사이에서 번진다. 맥코이는 응급실 안을 맴돌고 있는 간호사의 수가 아까보다 현저히 많아졌음을 깨달았다. 재빨리 커튼을 바라보았지만 이미 늦은 일이다. 그는 마치 그러기 위해 태어난 것 처럼 주변의 시선을 끌어들인다.

“미스터 커크.”  
“짐, 이라고 불러요.”  
“무슨 이야기를 하고 싶은 것인지는 모르겠지만,”  
“우린 장갑 이야기를 하고 있었죠.”

맥코이가 다시 한 번 한숨을 삼켰다. 새벽에 가까운 시간. 이미 시달릴 대로 시달렸다. 응급실 당직인 오늘, 분명 낮까지도 멀쩡하던 병동 환자가 갑자기 나빠졌고, 기다렸다는 듯 환자 다섯 명이 십 분 간격으로 응급실로 실려왔다. 대강 응급실의 상황을 수습하고 바삐 병동 일을 처리하기 시작한 지 얼마 지나지 않아 3분 간격으로 비퍼가 미친듯이 울려대었다. 환자는 비협조적이었고, 맥코이는 피곤했다. 며칠간 쏟아진 눈이 그대로 얼어붙어 바깥은 온통 빙판이었고 그 덕분에 응급실로 환자들이 끊임없이 밀려들었다. 대부분의 당직의들이 당직실이나 스테이션에 빈사상태로 늘어진 금요일 밤. 오늘만 버티면 된다는 희망은 계속해서 울리는 비프음에 꾸준히 사그라들었다.  
귀에 거슬리는 소음들에 여기저기서 불만이 비어져 나올 즈음에는 맥코이의 이성 역시 간당간당하게 낭떠러지 끝에 서 있었다. 오더를 내리고 왔음에도 여전히 정신사납게 울리는 비퍼에 화가 난 맥코이는 복도로 그것을 집어 던져버렸고, 두 동강으로 분리 된 비퍼를 주워다가 배터리를 끼워 넣고 다시금 그의 주머니에 밀어넣은 것은 역시나 피곤한 얼굴의 당직 간호사 채플이었다. 

“오늘, 금요일이잖아요.”

흐려진 말 끝에도 불구하고 맥코이는 그녀가 하고 싶어하는 말을 정확히 알아들을 수 있었다. 금요일의 손님. 맥코이의 짜증에 종지부를 찍어 줄 마지막 환자가 응급실에 도달한 것이다.

“미스터 커크.”  
“굉장히 답답하다는 말, 안 들어요?”

그가 어깨를 으쓱였다. 매주 금요일 새벽이면 응급실로 들이닥치는 환자. 매번 다른 증상을 호소하지만 결국에 거기서 도달하는 결론은 그에게 필요한 것은 초저녁부터 곱게 우유를 먹여 재워 줄 엄마거나 화끈하게 새벽까지 불사를 시간을 만들어 줄 애인이라는 것이었다. 적어도 자신을 위해서는 그런 친절이 절실했다. 그처럼 번듯한 외모의 미끈한 남자라면 의당 가장 바빠야 할 금요일 새벽. 맥코이는 그가 굳이, 저를 집어내어 불러내는 이유를 알 수 없었다. 그저, 피곤할 뿐이었다.

“오늘은 무슨 일이죠?”  
“냉정하네. 이가 아파요.”  
“우리 병원에는 치과가 없어요.”  
“하지만 응급 상황이라고요.”

어련하겠나. 맥코이는 팔짱을 낀 채 그를 바라보았다. 푸른 눈동자가 반짝이며 이야기를 이어나간다. 잘 정돈 된 금발은 창백한 불빛 아래에서도 화사하다. 그 조차도 눈이 피곤할 뿐이라 맥코이는 기계적으로 대화를 이어나갔다. 가장 좋은 방법은 그가 하는 말에 적당히 장단을 맞춰가며 돌려보내는 것이다.

“어금니인가요?”  
“네. 가장 안 쪽.”  
“벌려보세요.”  
“와- 그 말. 진짜 이상했어.”

생글생글 웃으면서도 입을 벌린다. 맥코이는 잠시 그 입 안을 비추어 보았다. 충치 같은 것은 없다. 정기적으로 스케일링을 받는 듯 말끔하게 정돈된 치아. 그것은 잘 그루밍 된 그의 외관과도 일치한다. 어차피, 그가 정말로 아파서 병원에 왔다고는 아무도 생각하지 않는다. 맥코이는 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“외관 상으로는 문제가 없는 것 같군요.”  
“엑스레이라도 찍어야 할까요?”  
“글쎄요.”  
“문진이나, 그런 것도 안 해요?”  
“안타깝게도, 전 치과 전공의가 아니지만 그래도 치과에서 문진을 하지는 않을 거라는 것은 확신할 수 있을 것 같군요.”  
“정말로?”  
“...라텍스 장갑의 청결도에 대해서 의심을 품은 것은 그 쪽이었던 걸로 기억하는데요.”

퉁명스럽게 나온 목소리에도 그가 다시 한 번 웃었다. 맥코이는 묵묵히 그를 바라보았지만 따라오는 것은 새푸른 눈동자만큼이나 맑은 시선이다. 맥코이는 잠시 한숨을 쉬었고 손을 들어 보였다. 천천히, 들러붙는 시선을 느끼며 장갑을 벗었다. 얇고, 질긴 장갑이 느리게 손 끝에 달라붙는다. 그것은 진득하게 늘러붙는 시선과도 같은 느낌으로, 본즈는 그 시선을 손으로 뜯어낼 수 있다면 아마도 이와 비슷한 기분일 것이라고 생각했다. 탄력있는 고무가 손가락에서 완전히 벗어나는 순간, 저도 모르게 참았던 숨을 내쉬었다. 트레이에 놓인 젤을 짜서 거칠게 손을 부볐다. 독하게 올라오는 소독약 냄새와 함께 증발하는 알콜에 건조한 손 끝이 아릿하게 당겨온다. 여전히, 알 수 없는 시선은 손에 머무르고 있다. 본즈는 보라는 듯 새 장갑을 박스에서 꺼내 손을 끼워 넣었다.

“된건가요?”  
“방금, 그 거…….”  
“미스터 커크?”  
“뭐, 좋아요.”

어깨를 으쓱이고는 입을 벌린다. 맥코이는 다시 한 번 한숨을 쉬었고 그의 턱을 가볍게 쥐었다. 잠시 망설인 끝이 오른손 검지가 그의 입 안으로 미끄러졌다. 따뜻한 호흡이 순식간에 손가락을 감싼다. 미끈한 장갑 안 쪽으로 더운 습기가 스미었다. 가볍게, 안 쪽의 어금니를 건드리고는 손가락을 빼내었다. 아니, 그러려고 했다. 커크의 손이 맥코이의 손목을 잡았다. 예상 외로 강한 악력에 관절이 삐걱거린다. 맥코이는 인상을 썼고, 그보다 더 빠르게. 훨씬 더 뜨겁고 미끈한 살덩이가 손가락을 감싸들었다. 맥코이는 저도 모르게 입을 벌렸고 동시에 그의 입이 다물어졌다. 모양 좋은 입술이 맥코이의 손가락을 감싼 채 그대로 느리게 움직인다. 열기가 얇은 고무 너머로 지열처럼 전해진다. 뜨겁고, 진득하다. 언제나 들러붙는 시선과도 같은 움직임으로 혓바닥이 미끄러진다. 아프지 않게 세운 이가 가볍게 손가락을 물었다가 그대로 밀어내어 쪽, 하고는 키스를 하듯 떨어지는 것에 맥코이가 소스라쳐 물러섰다.

“지, 지금..!”  
“데이트 하자고요.”

내가 그 동안 얼마나 열심히 응급실에 출두했는데. 목소리 끝에는 투정이 서린다. 여전히 손목은 붙들린 채다. 귀 끝까지 열이 올라 얼굴이 터져나갈 것 같다. 동그랗게, 배드 위로 떨어지는 조명이 뜨겁다. 화를 내야겠다는 생각조차 잊을 만큼 머릿속이 하얗게 비워졌다.

“삼십 분 있으면 퇴근인 거 알아요.”  
“.......”  
“첫 데이트니까 커피부터 가볍게?”

그가, 제임스 커크가 윙크를 했다. 간신히 정신이 들자 이번에는 수군대는 목소리들이 뒷덜미를 잡아당긴다. 뻣뻣하게 뒷목이 굳는다. 눈 앞에는 새파란 눈동자가, 그리고 보이지 않는 뒤에는 당직의를 호출하는 비퍼보다도 바쁘게 움직이는 간호사들의 소근거림이. 맥코이는 마른 침을 삼겼다. 손목을 타고 올라온 손가락이 셔츠 소매 너머, 손목 안 쪽의 연한 살을 느리게 쓸었다. 흘깃, 커크가 시계를 확인한다. 다음 교대까지 이십 오 분. damn it. 치미는 욕설을 참느라 혀 끝을 씹으며 맥코이는 뻑뻑한 눈을 깜빡였다. 이제 어떻게 되건 아무래도 좋을 것 같았다. 여전히 손목이 잡힌 채로, 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다.


End file.
